Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for transmitting information from an underground borehole to the surface during drilling the borehole.
In known devices of this type, the instruments for detecting information and the processor for converting the information into a sequence of electric control signals are mounted in the same housing insert or in separate housing inserts which are disposed immediately adjacent to each other and which can be electrically coupled to each other, for example by plug connections. However, such an arrangement is suitable only for detector instruments which detect information which is derived from the proximity of the housing insert, for example, inclination, azimuth, temperature and pressure.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device capable of transmitting information derived from the proximity of the detector instruments and the processor and/or information derived from one or more remote detector instruments.